The Chocolate Wife
by Petunias
Summary: Instead of finding a woman for him to love, what if he made one? OH
1. A Bit of Pondering

_This isn't the greatest piece of writing, but I rather like the potential of the concept and plot. So Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._

_Beta by: __xxbutterflypunkbellexx_

**A Bit of Pondering**

In the midst of success and after finding an heir, Mr. Wonka still felt a swell of emptiness inside the pit of his stomach. Nothing seemed to coax him out of this vacant feeling. Even his self imposed sessions with the Oompa Loompa psychiatrist didn't help. What was wrong with him? Was something horribly wrong that he couldn't quite put his gloved finger on? He double, triple and quadruple checked his list of things to do.

Find an heir: check

Persuade heir to take over business: Check

Invent new flavor of Taffy: Check

Fix Garbage Incinerator: Check

Semi-annual Hair Cut: Check

But, his brain began to turn in a different direction. He thought back onto meeting his father for the first time in over thirty years. It was a bit frightening (though he would never admit that) and hopeful. It showed him candy really wasn't everything.

He stood on one of the bridges in his sweets laden paradise. He was leaving the Bucket's house after a scrumptious dinner, and should have been feeling bloated and content, but the everlasting bare feeling loomed over him. Just as he was about to shake off his ponderings, the door to the Bucket house opened behind him.

"Mr. Wonka?" the small voice of Charlie called softly. He turned around with a shocked expression as if re-entering the real world after one of his curious flashbacks.

"Huh?" he exclaimed, not making eye contact with Charlie.

"I just wanted to know if you were feeling alright. You've been a bit—funny for the last week or so," it was strange having Charlie say this; considering funny in Charlie's eyes meant topsy-turvy mad to normal children.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy Charlie," he gave Charlie one of his classic grins and turned back around, disappearing into a swirl of powdered-confection snow.

What is ever so wrong? This question rolled in his brain, literally making his head sway side to side. The candy is great, my new heir couldn't be better, and I've finally seen my dad. Then his thoughts shifted to something else. While at dinner that night, he had seen Mr. Bucket quickly slip Mrs. Bucket a kiss on the lips before complimenting her cooking. When seeing that peck, he felt something in the very deep pit of his stomach growl. At first he dismissed it as the new blackberry tart taffy settling in his stomach, but when thinking about it, he didn't feel it had anything to do with candy.

_Am I jealous of Mr. Bucket_? He thought curiously. No, how could he be? He had never been envious of another person in his life. Well, we can put on the brakes to that thought; he did feel rather sour towards anyone who had family. But that feeling went away; this wasn't.

He kept replaying the kiss in his head over and over andoverandoverandover….

Until it was he who was kissing Mrs. Bucket. He almost startled himself right out of his chair with the thought. Being in love with Mrs. Bucket certainly wasn't the answer to the problem, but he felt he was creeping closer to the solution. It had to do with love. But by whom? It hit him on the head harder than any everlasting gobstopper could.

He was lonely in a sense of love. The bareness expanded alarmingly fast in his chest, forcing him to take in a deep breath. So that was the reason. How simple of a reason too; right in front of his nose. Now all he had to do was find someone to love…in that sense.

But where to start? He couldn't pull another golden ticket stunt. That would be much too disappointing if all of the girls he found were raving fanatics. He needed someone who wouldn't want him just because of his fame and fortune. He thought long and hard of where someone like that cold be found, and came up with nothing. This was going to be tricky, even for the ingenious Willy Wonka.

Once he entered his colorful abode, he began to pace in front of the fire, rubbing his chin with a hand as he went. I don't want to overdo the ticket thing, I can't go looking for someone on my own...he was slowing down his pace as time pressed on to forbidden hours of the night. Idea after idea zoomed through his skull, but nothing came close to helping.

_Women are like candy, son, at first they may be sweet, but soon you'll get sick of them. And in the end, they'll just damage you._ His father's voice rang through his ears. He remembered his father telling him this one day when they had passed by a group giggling girls who pointed at Willy's braces. He didn't think of it much at the time, but now he stopped his mindless walking in circles to ponder.

He never knew his mother, he never saw his father look at another woman unless they were a patient, and if Charlie ever so looked at a girl, his father would snap at him and say, "there are better things to be looking at," _why did my father hate them so much?_ He shook himself like a wet dog; I'm getting off topic here!

He began pacing the room once more thinking of ways to find a love. No one would love me for anything more than my fame and fortune. Mrs. Beauregarde was the one to show him that. She represented all of the women who would stop at nothing to get what they want.

But I can't make them love me for any other reason…he stopped his pacing once more. His lips curled into a very wide grin.

Oh, but I can_ make_ someone love me!

He sat down with a team of Oompa Loompas in his inventing room and began giving the orders. All of them looked up attentively, waiting for his command. They all wore emerald green suits, made of the same shiny material as all of the other uniforms in his factory.

"The idea of which I have concocted will be written down in chocolate history. For no man has ever thought; no…ever _dreamed_ of what we will be working on." The Oompa Loompas looked at him still with those serious, focused faces, but the gears in their brains were beginning to turn with curiosity.

"Today, I will start my greatest creation of all," he paused deliberately for a dramatic effect. "I will make a living person out of chocolate!" This is where the cheesy lightning would have cued if it were a Frankenstein movie. But it wasn't so only the whizzing, popping, churning and other odd noises of the machines filled the room. He laughed his usual high pitched laugh at his own genius. Once stopping abruptly with an, '_ahem'_ of the throat, he looked down at his workers once more and began handing them different folders containing sketches and notes.

"These are the plans of course. I want this project worked on only in the sub-inventing room, nothing will show up here. Is that understood?" the Oompa Loompas crossed there arms over their chests and bowed lowly to him. As he mimicked their actions, they began to scurry around, preparing for this task.

Now we wait….and let the fun begin!

_A/N: This entire chapter is the thoughts and emotions of Mr. Willy Wonka! I'm sorry if it got quite boring, but I'm sure it will get much better in the next chapter now that the pondering and such is out of the way. When he finally got the idea to make a girl for himself, I could see lightning flash and thunder crack outside his window like one of those old Frankenstein movies…don't ask me why! Also, terribly sorry if grammar and spelling is foul; I would love to have someone beta it for me. All critiquing is welcome!_


	2. Alive!

_BETA By: __xxbutterflypunkbellexx__. Enjoy!_

**Alive!**

Three Weeks following his proclamation, he descended the step ladder into the "sub-inventing" room, where the lights were dimmed, the room held a very rich scent of chocolate and licorice and the sound of drilling and scraping could be heard. In the center of the sub, was the work bench that looked freakishly like a dentist chair. Oompa Loompas crowded around the bench with scalpels, wires and other sculpting tools, carving at something a creamy white color. On one of the walls, a worker was straining over something that looked like very thin red licorice ropes, while another was flame blowing what appeared to be small glass balls. Mr. Wonka took in all of the productive work with satisfactory and carefully walked over to the main bench in the middle of the room, trying not to step on any Oompa Loompas.

Chunks of Porcelain-like white chocolate met his eyes, along with one of his workers sculpting a fragile hand out of one of the chunks. A slim torso, a leg and part of the head had been finished already and looked marvelous! It really looked like severed parts of a real person's body.

IV bags in a corner held a thick dark red liquid in them; a substance he knew wasn't blood, but rather Raspberry sauce. If he was to make a living person of candy and chocolate, he would do it the right way. All bodily fluids and parts would not be made of blood sweat and tears, but rather raspberry sauce and cream soda.

"The work looks marvelous! Keep it up!" the workers didn't glance up from their tasks at hand, but simply nodded. He ascended back up the ladder with rising spirits.

"Mr. Wonka," he started at the voice, almost loosing his grip on the ladder rungs and plummeting back down into the sub. He let out a small yelp and looked up to see Charlie's glowing face.

"Charlie m'boy, Is everything alright?" he said in a strained voice. He tried to rush up the ladder as fast as possible and lead Charlie away. But, the boy was able to get in a quick glance down the ladder hole to the room below.

"What's going on down their Mr. Wonka?" he looked back up at Willy who's face definitely told Charlie it was top secret.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," he gave a timid laugh and tried to divert the conversation. "What brings you here?"

Charlie looked at him questioningly but shrugged it off. He knew better than to let curiosity get the better of him, especially around Willy Wonka. "I just wanted to know how that lick-able wallpaper was coming along." He lied, so the chocolatier wouldn't think him curious of anything. Which he _was_ curious; he was very interested about what was going on in the sub-inventing room. He looked at the gleaming yellow shell of the sub, under the aquamarine blue water. A lot of activity could be seen though the windows, though it was unclear what all the commotion was about.

"Oh, they're coming along just fine. I was actually thinking of some new flavors…" they both went along in the day as they always did, talking of new flavors and confections that would shock and awe and world. But, the happenings in the sub-inventing room stuck in Charlie's mind, not wanting to let go. And it would stay that way, until he finally found out what was going on.

The big day had come at last! After two painstaking months (with hold-ups on other inventions and dilemmas with what her eyes would consist of and other small problems,) she had finally been complete. He looked down upon the frail form of the woman, who if anyone else had seen they would think she was a real human being who was sleeping. A dress made of pink cotton candy and closely resembled that of Alice in Wonderland was dawned upon her. She had the darkest red hair made of the thinnest licorice rope he had ever made before; it truly looked like real hair! If her eyes were open, you would have white sugar-crystallized eyes with dark chocolate irises staring back at you with both fierceness and a sweet softness. And pale lips that had a thin layer of milk chocolate over them for a bit of color.

She really did look like a person, but made of candy! It was a miracle she had come out as flawless as she did. Or at least in Mr. Wonka's eyes she was pure confection perfection. Now, only one problem came to mind; How to awaken her.

Yes, that would be a big dilemma alright. But, there wasn't anything Willy Wonka couldn't handle! He had made her entire system like a real human. Wouldn't that mean she could be brought to life like one? And what was one thing to start a heart's pulse?

Now as the year pressed into spring, it was normal for lightning storms to occur frequently. He had stopped all activity one night to have as many Oompa Loompas at hand in the electricity room. Now as you may wonder the electricity room is exactly what it sounds like. Used for electricity and that was just what he needed to get her little raspberry sauce heart to start beating, once that was done, everything else would fall into place.

His Candy Girl was lying on a white table peacefully. Her eyes were closed and she looked just as pale as ever. Cracks of thunder could be heard above, them signaling that it would be any second now.

The Chocolatier wheeled the table underneath what looked like a large metal syringe protruding out of the white ceiling, and pointed the tip right at the girl's heart. At one of the control tables, an Oompa Loompa sat busily pressing buttons and turning switches. Both he and Mr. Wonka looked up at each other and nodded in unison. Mr. Wonka slowly stood back as a buzzing sound came from the machine. He looked on through his bug-eyed glasses as the machine's buzzing crescendo into a roar, and electric waves pulsed up and down the needle. Another loud crack of thunder was heard and the needle's electrical waves gave off a blinding white light that shot into the girl's heart. Her chest rose slightly from the table, but rested once more when the light receded. The machine's buzzing faded and died out, leaving the room quiet and darker than before.

Mr. Wonka removed his glasses and looked at the girl with anticipation. He slowly walked over to her looking at the excess electromagnetic shock running up and down her body. He put a hand over her heart, receiving a zap! He jumped back in surprise and frowned at the Oompa Loompa who was now giggling. He looked back to his girl and had thought he saw her twitch. Now looking hopeful, he checked her pulse and breathing, but to no avail. She was just as lifeless as before.

He gave a big sigh frustration; something you usually didn't hear him do. For once he felt he should just give up; another thing he rarely did. When the feeling of being let down washed over him, he thought, what was the point? Am I supposed to just be lonely for all my life? He turned to leave the room, when something stopped him.

Something tugged at his coat sleeve. Thinking he may have snagged it on the table, it didn't bother him, until he turned around to see it wasn't the table, but the girl's hand that held onto him. She was still unmoved on the table but her hand did not want to let go. All air left his lungs, as if he was feeding her, her first breath. And she gasped slowly, savoring this first breath. Her eyes slowly opened and locked with his.

She was alive…

_I have to thank Melantha Nocturne, Super Lizard, Willy Wonka Obsession, xxbutterflypunkbellexx, snufflesgal (your comment had me rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter), Lauryn-Elsa, Freddylover5, Wicked Seraphina, FallenAngel, Vicangel, thepumpkinqueen, and No One Mourns the Wicked for your great reviews! They are much appreciated! _


	3. Caramel Carlotta Queen

_I have to say, I'm much more proud of this chapter than the last two! Fun in the factory, Oompa Loompas singing, and learning to get right back up on your feet!_

_BETA By: Zalexiya & __xxbutterflypunkbellexx_

**Caramel Carlotta Queen**

The only words that could come out of his mouth as she gazed at him with glassy eyes were, "Good morning Starshine! The world says hello!" His smile couldn't hold in a small giggle. She looked very groggy, but smiled sweetly at his outburst. He couldn't believe it had worked! There before him stood the most beautiful woman he had laid eyes on. His girl, all his own!

"Who…where…?" she said faintly; it was as if she was learning to use her voice for the first time. "Are you…?" He nodded giddily.

"Willy Wonka, the greatest chocolatier, at your service!" he beamed at her. She slowly moved her eyes around to take in the room. "Amazing isn't it?" He was still using his high pitched flighty voice. "Just had this added on for the testing of my new Shock Tarts."

"But…" She was still confused by what had happened. She didn't remember anything. It was as if she just woke up for the first time. She _did_ wake up for the first time. She bolted up into a sitting position. Was this all real? What happened to her?

"I know you're a bit befuddled, but not to worry! All in due time you will understand everything!" He stepped back to admire her from afar. Her pink dress looked so much better on her when she was alive and active. She looked around once more, only this time using the function of her neck. Wonka noticed right away her movements were smooth like that of a human's. A good thing in his opinion; he didn't want some stiff, robotic woman marching through his factory. Though the thought of it was rather amusing…

"I-I don't know what to say," she stammered, still unaccustomed to the concept of speaking. It was really strange to her. This felt like her first time talking, but she knew exactly how and what to say; she could understand this Willy Wonka who looked at her with such admiring eyes.

"That's okay; you don't have to say anything! Come, my dear! Allow me to give you a tour." He helped her swing her legs over the table's edge and she looked down anxiously. It was like peering over the ledge of a high cliff. She took a deep breath and hopped off the table.

It's so weird! he thought, as he looked at her stumbling to get her balance. It was like watching a baby take its first step. She had fallen to the ground at once as if loosing all of the power in her legs. He helped her stand up once more and saw her face was reddening with embarrassment. He giggled a little which caught her attention. She gazed up at him once more with those dark chocolate eyes, but with a look of hurt. He didn't understand why until she said something.

"Could you please not laugh at me?" she asked timidly. She really was a child herself. His laugh faded and the smile followed suit.

"Oh my dear bonbon, I'm not laughing _at_ you. Why, you should be laughing along _with_ _me_!" he continued when seeing her confused, yet still pained expression. "We all must learn to do new things. And granted we won't get it right the first time. So why frown about it, when you can just as easily laugh?" What he had just said, she didn't realize would stick with her to heart. After a moment of thought, the smile re-entered her face and a small bubbly giggle followed. It was just like a child's laugh: so innocent.

"The reason we fall is to learn to get right back up," he quoted one of the very few things he remembered his father saying, "Now, if you feel ready again, we'll just take one little baby step at a time." He supported one of her arms as she lifted a foot and put it in front of the other. She felt a little off balance, but quickly gained it once more with the help of Willy. She looked into his deep, violet eyes with anxiety, but also excitement. Before she knew it, the both of them were at the door leading to the glass elevator. It was very dark inside and eerie when you look down at the floor to see nothing below you. Before she could say anything about this, Willy had pushed a button and they shot up like a rocket.

He noticed her crumple to the floor with an '_oomph_' and tried desperately to stand once more; but the jerky movements of the elevator changing its direction sideways, upways and every which ways would send her back to the floor.

"You may want to stay down there the rest of the trip; you'll just keep getting knocked down." he told her, contradictory to what he had just taught her, but he meant to say she would get use to it in time.

"Oh, but I'll just keep getting up again; or trying," she said, the last part to herself. "Because you're never going to keep _me _down." He gave her a grin filled with pride. That was exactly as he wanted her to be. "But I have to ask: where are we going?"

"Well first things first, I want you to know you're in a factory." She gazed up in surprise.

"A-a… f-f-factory?" was all she could stumble out of her mouth, fighting to get back on her feet.

"Yes, my chocolate factory to be exact. And you are my wife." When he had said to her previously she would know everything all in good time, he wasn't thinking of how soon or far in the future it would be. Right then and there was perfect timing to him, but apparently not for her.

His small smile and hesitant laugh didn't help her to comprehend this any better. She had a mixture of being sick and about to faint written on her face. What little blush had come to her cheeks when being awoken completely vanished. "Come again?"

"You're…my…wife," he said slowly to her, thinking she couldn't understand him. Her face had become paler, if that were possible. He gave a small giggle at the thought of him, Mr. Willy Wonka, actually having a spouse. He was talking to himself now more than her. "My spouse…my dear bonbon!"

"But-but how? I don't even remember you!" she exclaimed, a bit harsh. She couldn't help it though. If you woke up to find you don't remember a thing that has happened in your life, you can barely walk, and you're married to a total stranger, wouldn't you be a bit shocked and confused? She was on the verge of hyperventilating. "And why do you keep calling me bonbon?" she shouted at him this time. He frowned at the outburst.

"No need to yell; you _do_ have control over your voice." He looked at her a bit hurt himself.

"But, that doesn't answer my question. Why can I not remember you?" She forced herself to calm down.

"Of course you can't remember me!" He smacked his head. "I made you!" He laughed a bit more. She looked at him, reading his face carefully. Then it snapped in her; she came to grips with the idea. Her eyes unfocused and she slumped down into a corner of the glass elevator which still zoomed to their destination.

She gazed out to nothing and looked like a shell of a person to him. It was kind of bumming him out. He thought she would take it a little better than she was. "Is there really any need to pout?" He put his hands on his hips. She looked up at him with deranged eyes. Was there? She looked back out through the elevator where they now passed several Oompa Loompas using oversized candies as ammunition to fire off spectacular fireworks. It was incredible in her eyes; actually everything to her now was incredible in some sense.

"It's just so new. Actually it's―," she was cut off.

"Really weird." She looked up to his face which told her everything. "Yeah," they both said in accord. The elevator had finally stopped it speedy trek through the factory. The doors opened out to a dark hallway, but the girl wasn't paying attention. She was still gazing into the eyes of her supposed husband. He helped her to her feet, not breaking eye contact. The doors were just about to close when Mr. Wonka snapped out of his enchanted trance. "Shall we go then?" he said a bit timid, and she nodded slightly in response. Like a lost puppy dog.

She was beginning to get the hang of walking already, but every now and then as she looked around she would loose balance and catch a hold of Willy's jacket sleeve for stability. Still a bit embarrassed on the inside she would give a nervous laugh and continue on.

When exiting the corridor, they moved into sight of a tunnel—no a river! But the water was a thick brown substance. "Second best transportation in the factory is my chocolate river. The boat should be arriving any time now." She could hear his words in the back of her mind. This is all far too much! A glass elevator; a river of chocolate, a candy factory! It still didn't seem to make sense to her. If she were in a candy factory, and this man made her, does that mean she's…?

"Made of chocolate," she whispered. He seemed to have heard her for he leaned over in her direction.

"You mustn't mumble; I couldn't hear a _word_ you said." he declared as if this was very important.

"I'm made of chocolate," she repeated as if stating the most obvious thing in the world. She looked down at her white hands.

"Well, not necessarily. Your hair is licorice," he said, trying to make it sound like a good thing. "Didn't want you having a big head of chocolate; would've made you look like one of those Barbie dolls girls rave about nowadays, and we couldn't have that now could we?" She glanced up from her hands to see that smile of his plastered back on his face.

"Oh, no, I guess." Her eyes bugged out a bit, but she nodded her head in agreement, like talking about the substance of her hair was a normal every day thing. Everything was just getting to be more curious to her.

The sound of a drum beat could be heard from far off, and not much later, she saw a large pink dragon headed boat rowing towards them. Little men in blue shiny uniforms were rowing the boat as one, while the one in the front pounded a rhythmic beat with a giant skin drum. It quite startled her to see something as odd as this. Well, so far everything she had seen has been quite peculiar in a sense, but this topped everything off at the moment.

"All aboard," the chocolatier beamed as he helped her in. As the boat began moving once more, she almost fell back from the motion, but caught herself in time. Willy didn't seem to notice this, and continued to sway with the pulse of the drum. The boat picked up speed, which was a bit unsettling to her. All thought left her mind as they whizzed past different rooms which interested her immensely. Whipped cream—seeing a cow being whipped and milked by little men who looked oddly similar to the ones in the boat—Ice Cream—Hair cream (she had to think on that one for a bit), and…

It must have been entirely coincidental that Willy Wonka said, "You know my dear, we need to find a good name for you," as soon as her eyes passed over the door that said 'Caramel Room' over top of it. Caramel; she let the word roll off her tongue. She turned to Wonka who was on her left. "Caramel," she said eagerly. He looked at her and then at the caramel room.

"Yes, that says caramel," he said as if she was a small child. She gave him a stern 'oh-please' look.

"No, Caramel; for my name; how would that sound?" She looked eagerly into his eyes for approval. He rubbed his chin in a very pondering sort of way, and looked over to his left. He saw his 'Colatta' room pass by and a light bulb went on in his head.

"As long as Carlotta is involved somehow," he replied. "We have a deal." He shook her hand animatedly and smiled. She turned her head to gaze out at the amazing rooms, not wanting to miss a thing. My sweet Caramel Carlotta, he thought admiringly. This wife business was sticking to his mind worse than everlasting gum in hair.

As they came to a halt, she saw a door labeled 'Inventing Room', and she looked to him curiously. He only smiled back at her with that pride-filled smile.

It was an amazing place, with so many sounds and things going on all at once. Those little men (she did not know who they were) worked on all sorts of things, not paying any attention to the two newcomers. "What are they?" she whispered to Willy, hoping none of them would hear her.

"They're Oompa Lompas," he stated briefly. "Excellent workers, but can be quite mischievous." As he finished his sentence the little Oompa Loompas began humming a tune which grew louder and louder until they almost broke out into song. "And it seems they're going to treat us to a little something." He bopped to their tune as they began.

_Sorry if we've taken you by surprise,_

_Welcome to the candy land paradise!_

_Much to do and things to see,_

_Inside this wonderful factory!_

Their dancing looked quite rehearsed, as if they worked on it night and day just to welcome her. It brought a smile to her face as she began to move her head to the music along with Willy.

_Our Caramel Carlotta Queen _

_Brings great news to the confection scene!_

_Your presence no doubt is a delight_

_But nevertheless we'll give you some insight, _

_The outside world is harmful to you_

_So don't wander off whatever you do_

_Until then, let yourself be enticed_

_By Willy Wonka's paradise!_

As they sang the chorus, she thought of what their last words meant. An outside world? So there was more outside of this factory? But before she could ponder anymore she was startled by Willy clapping enthusiastically. "Bravo! Well done!" She didn't know what to say; a feeling she was becoming accustomed to. She looked up to him as he finished his clapping and gave a brief sigh. "Wasn't that grand?" He cocked his head to the side a bit as she arched her brow.

"Definitely something I've never seen before." She mentally smacked herself for saying something so stupid. Of course she would have never seen it before! But he didn't seem to care or even notice. He just smiled all the same; he sure liked to do that a lot. Caramel had wanted to ask him what they meant by an outside world and that it could do harm, but she kept her mouth closed.

"Well, if we can continue…" He walked ahead, letting his cane click loudly on the floor as he went. She sighed, preparing herself for more of the queerness that was to come.

_A/N: I know the first bit was _real_ unoriginal, but I just love that quote and it will always bring back memories of the first time I saw Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I must have looked the fool being the only one to laugh after he said this line…As Melantha Nocturne has suggested I used the name Caramel; I give her credit for that in my story. Thank you for your idea! And quite sorry if the Oompa Loompa song sucked…I just made it for foreshadowing. Also, see if you can find the play-on-words to a great 90's song! If you do, maybe I'll let you slip a kiss to Mr. Wonka! _

_Thank you to, snufflesgal, No One Mourns the Wicked, BrokenSong (your story is beautiful!), Wicked Seraphina, thepumpkinqueen, doctress, freddylover5, Faerie in Combat Boots, Vicangel, Super Lizard, vampan, Your Worshipfulness, Willy Wonka Obsession, Dragon Jester Princess Persephone, and Spooky's Angel for all of your wonderful comments! They are greatly appreciated! _


	4. Spectre Dancing in the Courtyard

_There were two beautiful songs in which inspired me to write this chapter. The beginning is inspired by 'Life on Mars?' by David Bowie. The second part (if you can understand where the second part begins) is written in commemoration of Sigur Ross' 'Staralfur'. Please listen to both of these songs! They're beautiful pieces of art!_

_Beta by: Zalexiya_

**Spectre Dancing in the Courtyard**

One bleak snowy eve, Charlie Bucket sat on his bed, gazing out to the wonderful chocolate room through the hole in the ceiling. Though the season was of early spring, he felt like having the confection snow fall all year round, for winter was his favorite time of year.

As we had begun our story, Charlie was staring out his 'window' still pondering the happenings in the sub-inventing room that were going on for two months now. Every time he would ask Mr. Wonka, he would seem distracted and try to change the topic. When trying to sneak a peek himself, the Oompa Loompas would try to avert his attention elsewhere or flat out block his way. Perhaps it was a big surprise for him, or just a personal project of Mr. Wonka's.

Today he didn't even see Mr. Wonka, and it seemed the Oompa Loompas were skipping their chores as well. Before leaving for school that morning, he quietly snuck into the sub-inventing room (something he found very odd) to find it entirely empty. Mr. Wonka didn't come to dinner either, which raised eyebrows.

"_I wonder where he could be," Charlie said more to himself than his mother. "It's not like him to be late for supper." His mother was busy setting the table as his father was reading a book and his grandparents were gossiping to themselves (Grandma Georgina muttering something about overcoats). He put away his homework as his mother finished her work and bade everyone over to the table to eat. _

"_He's probably very busy today Charlie. Don't worry yourself over it." His father spoke reassuring words, but no one was convinced. Mr. Wonka had never missed dinner before. Curiosity was building up inside of him and he was about to explode. Whatever was going on, it infuriated him to no end._

But his thoughts vanished as a white figure walked slowly across the snow laden courtyard of his home.

He leaned on the 'sill' to get a better look at who it was. The figure's walk was more like gliding; similar to a ghost. The hairs on the back of his neck rose to the fullest extent as he watched the form glide slowly closer to his home. When closer he saw it wasn't Mr. Wonka or an Oompa Loompa, but a girl. She wore a pastel pink dress that fell to the ground and billowed in her wake. Her dark red hair collected fallen snowflakes as she walked, almost forming a crown or halo for her.

He turned around looking down at his mother and father who were both sleeping soundly, and his grandparents, all of whom were also asleep, letting out a loud snore every now and then. He brought his gaze back at the girl who was now looking every which way with a mixture of interest and excitement. After a few moments of this, she let out sparkling laugh as she twirled and danced around the trees and through the snow.

Her movements brought him back to a past memory he had on a school fieldtrip. His class had gone to see an upcoming ballet at the St. Gabrielle's Le Opera Populaire, a newly opened opera house, run by an elderly French woman. This ghost of a girl moved like the dancers of the ballet; silent on her feet and barely leaving a trace behind except her little laugh. It was enchanting to the eyes to watch this spectre dancing in the courtyard, showing no acknowledgement that his house existed. She fell gracefully to the snowy grass from a one of her spins, closing her eyes and laughing all the merrier. Upon opening them, she caught Charlie's intent eyes, freezing the breath in his lungs.

They both sat there staring at one another in a comfortable silence for what felt like eternity. Such dark happy little eyes, he thought; for a split second he had a suspicion she was thinking the same. She broke the stillness by giving him a Cheshire-like smile, filled with pearly little teeth. He smiled back and waved timidly at her. Their moment did not last long for she glanced over her shoulder at something in the distance. He squinted to see what it was through the snow, but fell upon darkness. She looked back at him with wide eyes, reminding him of a deer in the forest, startled by a rustling in the bushes near by. Before he could blink, she sprung up from where she sat and quickly glided off into the swirls of white powder.

He jumped off the bed and ran to the front door, swinging it open and running outside. He stood where she was sitting mere seconds ago. She had vanished as if not even there.

* * *

Caramel's little adventure tour stopped at nothing short of whimsical inspiration. She was married to a genius! The T.V. room, the cotton candy dome, Fudge Mountain; it was too much to take in for one day. At one point she even began to feel lightheaded from the excitement and asked if they could stop to rest a bit, in which with a snap of his fingers, two chairs, a small table and meals (one consisting of roast beef, sweet potato, and peas; the other, a chocolate T-bone steak, white chocolate mashed potato drenched in caramel, and red gummy cranberry sauce) were brought to them by several Oompa Loompas. He saw her look at the plate questioningly then up at him.

He smiled and quickly stated, "Since your entire digesting system is made of candy, we can't take a chance on you eating real food just yet." She looked back from her plate to his and really didn't see any problem with this. "But once we get my gum ready, you'll be chewing a three course meal in no time!"

They both ate quietly, Caramel still reflecting on what she had seen previously, Mr. Wonka merely thinking of what else he had to show her. So much to do with so little time! He glanced up at her from his plate. She seemed full in many more ways than one.

"Feeling better?" he asked her without the smallest hint of worry. Fortunately she didn't notice it. She looked up at him as well and politely smiled.

"Yes, I do. But could we put this off until another day? I've seen so much already, it's really hard to take in all at once…I hope you understand." She looked back down at her plate shyly. Not much of a talker, he thought, but grinned anyway. No, he did not really understand her; who _wouldn't_ want to see his entire factory all in one day? But it was getting late and he himself needed to catch up on what he may have missed. Agreeing to her request, he took her to a guest bedroom where she would be sleeping; just for the time being, of course.

He waited outside the bathroom for her to change into something a bit more comfortable. After five minutes or so, he began to realize how hard it may have been for her to undress, seeing as she had never done it before in her life. But, alas! She re-entered the room, with only the pink dress slip on. Her hair was a bit disheveled, and was blushing a bit more than normal, but she smiled to him all the same.

Willy leaned on his cane smiled at her as she jumped into bed, but did not go under the sheets. Instead, she crawled on her knees to the end of the bed and stopped a mere foot from him. Her hands were clamped together in front of her and they both looked down at the floor, perhaps a bit embarrassed. She looked up at his face. His eyes averted hers, until she said, "Willy?" He quick glanced up with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" he said softly. Her face was quickly turning the same shade of red as her hair.

"Thank you, for everything," she almost whispered before leaning and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He tensed at her movement but did not stop her. With his neck tight, he strained to smile and bid her a good night before leaving her at the end of the bed to stare at the large Auburn door he left through. Her bedroom walls were a soft yellow and the bed and furniture the same dark Auburn color as the door. Her bed was adorned with dark royal purple sheets and a golden canopy. She crept under the sheets in wonderment before falling into a sleep filled with the sweetest dreams children could ever wish for.

* * *

He sat pondering next to the fire once more. This girl was odd. He loved her to no extent of course, but the affection she showed wasn't what he thought it would be. Perhaps what he thought of marriage wasn't the same as her views. Maybe he had the wrong idea about marriage. What _was_ marriage? His thoughts swirled and he closed his eyes to focus on one thing at a time. When reopening them he realized he didn't show her the two rooms he wanted to show her the most. The two rooms that would bedazzle her beyond anything else in this world! It would give him more time to be around her; get more acclimated to her personality. He stood up and left the room, excited about what he would be showing her very soon.

* * *

It hadn't been long that she was asleep when a soft something lightly touched her cheek. Even for the gentle touch, she woke with a start, looking wide eyed at the chocolatier in front of her.

"I forgot to show you something!" he whispered to her. She propped herself up tiredly and looked at him through narrow eyes. "Get dressed quick! You need to see this immediately! It can't wait for any other day!" Her pink dress landed on her head, covering her groggy bewilderment. She did as he told her and dressed as hastily as anyone could dress a second time in their life.

When out in the hall she followed behind him hurriedly. This _really_ could not wait! When reaching a doorway, he looked back to her and smiled. "Now, I don't want you to get too over excited." By this time, she was wide awake and prepared for anything. He opened the door which swung slowly open to reveal a breath taking sight. It wasn't a forest but it wasn't a meadow or plain or anything describable. The grass was green, the trees were filled with vivid colors, and a chocolate waterfall fell at the edge of the room into the pool below. Only one light high above shed light through the room; snow (no, it's sugar, she thought tasting the powder that fell to her lips) lay in splotched patches all over the ground.

"Like I said, don't get crazy." He looked around as much as she did. She walked out to a clearing where the light shown the brightest. She tried to take it all in. It was a peaceful room; a very happy room. A giggle escaped her mouth.

She spun around the trees, kicked high into the air, jumped with glee and twirled around with outstretched arms. This was the happiest time of her life! With so much enthusiasm in one of her spins she finally fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. She turned her eyes upon a small run-down house in the middle of the clearing; she hadn't noticed this peculiar house before. It was so out of place, leaning to one side, threatening to collapse. But, what really caught her eye was a boy. He sat looking down at her from the hole in the roof. He fascinated her immensely with his mousy brown hair and freckled face. And what dark happy little eyes! His presence made her smile broadly, and to her pleasure he even smiled back…and waved! She was just about to wave back when a small '_pssst_' was emitted behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Willy standing I the shadows, gesturing for her return eagerly. She turned back to the boy for one last look.

He stood watching her from afar, afraid to be in sight of the house. He knew he missed dinner that night with the Buckets, and was a bit anxious to be meeting Charlie the following day. As he watched Caramel glide towards him (her walking was improving drastically). A vice gripped his heart as he watched her closing the gap. He greeted her by scooping her up into his arms and twirling her above his head. She let out a loud laugh and brought her back down to the ground. For the first time she was alive he wanted to kiss her. But, he didn't. He restrained himself for a reason unknown. Perhaps this isn't the time, he thought, as he led her out of the chocolate room and onto the best surprise of all.

* * *

It was like a small theatre room with viewing seats set in the back and plenty of open space to walk around. One wall was replaced by a tank, but there was no glass, or fish or really anything for that matter. A railing lined the large balcony-like floor jutting into the tank. If you were to look down when standing at the edge, you would see nothing below the small platform supporting you.

He stood, both hands on his cane, looking out to the empty mass before him. It held a deep purple glow, like the morning sky, hours before the sun rises. She stepped beside him, leaning on the railing with both hands.

A blue glow danced across both their pale faces like that of lights reflecting off the surface of still water. It puzzled her a bit where this glow came from, but she shrugged it off, still transfixed on the great mass before her.

Now as many silly questions are asked a day, this will be one of them. You know that feeling you get when you are in the dark, but know you are close to an object even when you can't see it? Well, she didn't have this feeling one bit; in fact it felt as open if not more than the previous room he had taken her to. It was never ending (like a little piece of outer space), a bit intimidating, and mesmerizing all at the same time. Tranquility filled every inch of the body and soul when entering this room. It was so hard for her to find words.

Neither of them broke their mesmerized stares as little dots of light began appearing in front of them. Were they far off or just very small specks of light? She couldn't answer, but watched them forming constellations in the sky. Slowly they grew into jellyfish, each one a different unique color and size. Some were as deep violet as Mr. Wonka's eyes, others as rich a red as Ms. Carlotta's, while others carried blues and pinks and oranges of extraordinary hues. No matter the color, the jellyfish rippled in the same blue light as Willy and Caramel.

One the color of cotton candy pink wandered from its group, straying closer to the two adult's faces. She stretched out a hand to feel it, but hesitated a second before touching its soft squishy form. It rippled like water from where she touched it and floated away. Willy merely watched her with interest. Their arms almost touched one another's. She drew back her hand, and touched it with her other.

She couldn't feel the jellyfish.

Her tranquil and awed mood dropped as depressingly as her chin to her chest. Mr. Wonka saw her lower her hand back to the railing, but looked beyond it. He nudged her softly with his arm. She looked up just in time to give a loud gasp. Inches from her face, a huge humpback whale arose from nowhere, as if trying to breach an invisible surface. It's grayish-green body shimmered like the jellyfish, but with so much more beauty! A concussion went through her body as the beast gave a bellowing wail, leaving an odd sensation running up and down her arms and back of her neck. She finally found her voice.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered to no one. Tears were welling up in their ducts, threatening to spill. It was so beautiful…

"I thought to myself one day, why have your jellies and gummies loose their shapes from being weighted down if you can simply raise them up?" he gestured a raising motion with his hands. She wasn't paying attention as her eyes were still focused on the behemoth whale leisurely spiraling through the air in front of them. "The gummy fish should be around here somewhere—ah! There they are," he pointed to a school of red and white Swedish fish that whizzed past in a comical manner. She lightly chuckled at this. Then she asked the oddest question.

"Why did you bring me here?" Her voice was still a whisper, but she directed it to Wonka this time.

"To know if you were happy here of course," he stated with his ever-boyish air. "You _are_ happy here, aren't you?" He became very serious with these last words. She didn't break her gaze from the whale, still singing it's melancholy tune. "I mean, I would feel very bad if I made you and you didn't like living here." His childish tone came back to his voice. She fixed her eyes upon his lavender ones.

"For everything you have shown me today, and everything you will be showing me in the future, if I didn't enjoy being here, there would be something very wrong with me," she looked into his eyes just as serious as he was. There was a moment of silence until Willy gave a small laugh. She couldn't help but smile and laugh along with him.

As their laughter faded, they gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. Before he knew it, he took her hands in his and bent his head, giving her a kiss.

* * *

That's how the hiding Charlie saw them. Their silhouettes connected by both lips and hands behind a dark background, lit up by masses of floating jellyfish and the mammoth whale gliding through space like an wingless angel.

_A/N: I think the quote about Endorphins in Chocolate giving you the sensation of being in love is quite true! Because I had a double chocolate chip brownie before writing this, and felt _really_ giddy an hour or so after. I wrote the first part of this chapter during that time._

_For those who did listen to the songs may have figured out the title is one line of lyrics from 'Life on Mars?' that I rewrote to fit this chapter! And that if anyone has seen the movie Life Aquatic (go see it now! I command you!) 'Staralfur' was the Jaguar Shark theme song._

_Thank you to BrokenSong (I'm glad my story made you feel a little better, and can't wait till you update your story!), Freddylover5, No One Mourns the Wicked, Melantha Nocturne, Spooky's Angel, Faerie in Combat Boots, and Turtle Sister _


End file.
